twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Ma'at
|abilities = *Basic vampiric abilities *Exceptional self-control *Superior strength *Superior speed |special = Ability Obtainment |loyalty = *African Coven **African Guard (leader) *Egyptian coven ||creator = Possibly Amun |hideg = yes}} Ma'at is one members of the African Guard and, along with her mate Seti, the oldest and wisest guards as well. She has the ability of Ability Obtainment. She is also a former member of the Egyptian Coven Biography 'Early Life' There isn't much known about Ma'at before she was a vampire except that she was named after the Egyptian goddess, Ma'at. She was turned into a vampire by Amun before 2500 B.C in Egypt. She was one of the members of the original Egyptian Coven but fled with her mate, Seti. But she and Seti had soon run into Ikenna and Imanu, who were the leaders of the African Coven, and joined their coven. But this was when it was still being constructed, when their was only two or three other members. But the coven starting gaining sub-covens, which are multiple of other covens that are combined to make one huge coven and is split into different areas, but is still lead by the main leader(s) of the coven. After the murder of Angelo and Seheno of the Madagascar Coven, which was carried out by the Congo Coven's leader, Fara (which was not known at the time), Ikenna and Imanu started to make a African Guard (like the Volturi Guard) as protection, fearing that the Volturi might be trying to plan an execution for the African's. Ikenna had asked Ma'at is she would be one of the guards and she enthusiastically agreed. She and Seti was - and still are - one of the oldest members of the African Guard. 'Breaking Dawn' .]] In Breaking Dawn, Ma'at and her mate, Seti, were brought by Edward, along with the rest of the African Coven, to Forks as witnesses for Renesmee and to fight against to the Volturi, if had to come to that. In Alice's vision, Ma'at and Bella Cullen were back-to-back, fighting Jane, Felix, and Alec. Then Bella had grabbed Ma'at's hands and and Ma'at jumped up and then Bella had twirled her around, by the hands, and threw at Jane, Felix, and Alec, kicking the three Volturis in the faces. Ma'at then witnessed her mate's death carried out by Marcus and Felix. She then runs up, with Dacian Roman, to Felix and beheads him. Physical appearance Ma'at is described as having an olive tone of skin and heavy, straight midnight-colored hair. Even though she bears no biological relation to her coven, their appearances can easily make them look like a real family. Personality Like Benjamin, Seti, and Edward Cullen, she has a strong belief in right and wrong. She seems fond of the Cullens because of their truthful intentions. Relationships Ma'at had a very large family with very many kids, which eventually led to America where Kyran became descendant of Ma'at. 'Seti' Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' See also Category:African Coven Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Ability Obtainers Category:Egyptian Coven Category:Vampires With Special Abilities